Dr Baker's Response
by Mrs. Atticus Finch
Summary: A sequel to my other story, "Kate's Letter", in which Dr. Baker responds to the letter Kate sent him


_Dearest Kate,_

 _It's been far too long my dear, very long. But I'm glad I've finally heard from you. I could almost hear your beautiful voice leaping from the pages because I've missed you so. There isn't a day that goes by where I don't think about you Kate. And don't worry, I'm not offended that you married another man. Quite the contrary my dear, I'm quite happy for you. Although I hope you know that I still love you and always will. And you're right my dear, your aunt never told me a thing, well not directly at least. You see, I went over to the Mercantile to pick up supplies I was running low on and I happened to hear your aunt gossiping with Mrs. Foster, the lady who runs the post office here in Walnut Grove. I never meant to eavesdrop my dear, but your aunt was talking so loudly like she normally does. And I couldn't help but catch your name, my dear. As soon as Mrs. Foster told me that I had a letter waiting, I couldn't wait any longer and I rushed over to the post office before going home. I was surprised to find that letter was from you dear. When I read it, I felt nothing but joy for you. For one thing, I'm glad that your husband treats you right. If he wasn't, I would travel all the way to down to Chicago and bring you and the children back to Walnut Grove. I mean it, Kate. Speaking of children, Kate, I'm so touched that you would name your son after me. To be honest Kate, I would have never given a thought to name my son that. Again, to be honest Kate, I feel like that name belongs to an old man. Maybe I feel this way because I am an old ma! If you can't tell Kate, I'm joking here. No, Hiram is a fine name for the boy. Maybe one day he'll be a doctor like his namesake. Again, I'm joking here Kate. And don't worry, I won't tell your aunt. Laura will be absolutely delighted that you named your daughter after her. Speaking of Laura, you'll never guess it Kate, but Laura is married! Yes, the little pigtailed girl who frolicked with you in the field is all grown up. And with a baby on the way, no less. I'll tell her the good news the next time I see her. Not all things have been good here I'm afraid. First off, Mary Ingalls sadly went blind. She was sent to a blind school in Iowa where she met her husband, Adam Kendall, who is also blind. They opened up a blind school here in Walnut Grove, in that large house owned by Mr. Hanson, when they couldn't stay in the one in Winoka. Mary soon became pregnant and had a fine, healthy son. But sadly, Mary lost her son when the blind school burned to the ground. Speaking of Mr. Hanson, he's no longer with us, sadly. A couple years ago, shortly after Mary and Adam married, hard times fell on Walnut Grove. A lot of people up and left, including the Ingalls. As you know, Lars was one of the founders of Walnut Grove, and it just devastated him. Lars suffered a stroke while the Ingalls were gone, but it wasn't a big one. He was capable of getting better, but he refused to. Even when people started coming back, Lars still wouldn't show improvement! But one day that changed. When Lars saw people going to church, the old man finally got up and walked to church. Yes Kate, he walked to church, without any help! That man still amazes me to this day. Sadly, Lars passed away a few months after his recovery. I expected it of course, as Lars was getting up there in age. Anyway, enough of this dreary talk Kate. I was shocked when I read that you became a nurse, Kate, but I'm not surprised. You have all the attributes that are needed in a nurse; kind, caring, loving, patience. Believe me Kate, you'll be an excellent nurse, and that's a fact! Believe me, you were a very good assistant to me when Helga Olafsen gave birth to her baby. And Kate, the fact that you still kept your ring makes my heart ache, in a good way. You'll always be special to me Kate. You'll always be the only woman I'll ever love. Never forget that Kate._

 _All My Love,_

 _Hiram_

 _PS. Kiss those babies for me Kate_


End file.
